Spin The Bottle
by Jalex Fan
Summary: Justin, Juliet, Alex, Harper, and Zeke decide to play spin the bottle when they return from Zombie Prom. Jalex. One-shot.


A/N: Here's the other other story I was writing. I don't have anything else to say : -)

* * *

Wizards of Waverly Place

**Spin the Bottle**

***Blah, blah, blah* Me, Jalex Fan, talking to you, (Insert pen name here.)**

The bottle spun slower and slower until it landed on Zeke.

"Okay Harper, you have to kiss Zeke, again," said Alex as she thumb wrestled with herself; she had her back on the foot of the loveseat.

When she didn't hear a response from Harper, Alex turned to her left and saw why. Harper was staring at Justin, as if she were in a trance.

Alex felt something inside her when she saw this – jealousy. She balled her hand into a fist and wanted to strangle Harper.

_Put your eyes back inside your head Harper, _thought Alex to herself. _Justin's mine, well technically he's Juliet's, but he's still mine, even if he doesn't know it. Oh God, I'm starting to sound like Harper._

Alex wasn't jealous that Harper was staring at Justin, well maybe a little, but that wasn't the main reason she was jealous. She was jealous because Harper could stare at Justin withlove in her eyes, while she couldn't.

"Harper," Alex repeated. She was shaking Harper gently, then started to shake her a bit more roughly. Alex was still fighting the urge to strangle her.

She turned toward Alex, finally coming out of her trance like state. "Yeah Alex?" Harper asked.

Alex pointed to the bottle and said, "You have to kiss Zeke."

"Oh, right." As Harper was leaning in to kiss Zeke for the third straight time, she turned toward Justin and said, "Don't get jealous Justin, it's just a game."

Juliet rolled her eyes after Harper said that.

"I'll try," said Justin sarcastically.

Justin, Juliet, Zeke, Harper, and Alex, decided to play Spin the Bottle because they were bored after they came back from Zombie Prom. Alex at first thought it was a stupid idea, until she realized she might be able to kiss Justin.

They were all sitting on the floor in a circle.

They were all still wearing the same clothes they wore at the Zombie Prom. Justin was still wearing his white tux. Juliet still had her red dress. Alex had on her blue-green strapless zombie dress. Harper had on her red tattered zombie dress. Zeke had on his black tattered zombie tux.

Max was asleep on the couch. Jerry and Theresa were out somewhere. ***Where? On a big Manhattan adventure.***

"Whose turn is it?" asked Alex. She wanted it to be her turn already.

"I think it's Zeke's turn," answered Justin.

"Yeah, my turn," said Zeke excitedly. He spun the bottle, and guess what, it landed on Harper. They then kissed for the fourth time.

"Now, it's your turn Juliet," said Justin.

"Okay," said Juliet, as Justin handed her the bottle. ***What kind of bottle? Hell if I know. And I wrote this story.*** She spun the bottle clockwise. When it stopped spinning it pointed toward Justin. They both leaned in smiling and kissed.

_That should be me, _Alex thought to herself as she watched them.

After Juliet and Justin kissed, it was finally Alex's turn. She spun the bottle. As she was watching the bottle spin, her heart was pounding in her chest. _Please land on Justin, please land on Justin, _Alex kept on thinking. ***You're probably wondering, 'Why doesn't Alex just use magic to make the bottle stop on Justin?' Well because I don't want her to use magic. It's as simple as that.***

***Back to the story.*** The bottle stopped in front of...that's right, Zeke. ***Gotcha, you idiots**.** You thought it was going to be Justin, didn't you. Just wait, it's going to happen. Oops, did I just ruin the story for you? Sucks to be you, because I know what's going to happen, because (Yes, I used 'because' twice. No? Three times) I wrote it.* **

_Crap_, thought Alex. _I have to kiss this idiot, instead._

"It's your lucky day - or should I say night, because you know it's Ten o'something," said Zeke, a bit confused himself.

"Yeah, whatever," said Alex as she leaned in to kiss Zeke. She just gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey! That doesn't count. Did you forget the first rule, Alex? A kiss is to be on the LIPS and it needs to last 7 seconds. That lasted like, 2 seconds."

Before they started playing, Justin laid down three rules. He already explained the first rule. The second rule was, _If the bottle lands on Dragon, the person spinning can either choose to kiss him or they can skip their turn. _The third and last rule was that,_ When the bottle lands on someone, they have to kiss that person._

"Okay, I'll kiss him again. Just to stop you from bitching." Alex leaned in again toward Zeke. This time she kissed him on the lips for the remaining 5 seconds.

Alex turned toward Justin. "Happy now?" He just stared at her.

"All right, it's finally the J-Man's turn to spin," Justin said excitedly.

_I hope when he spins, it lands on me,_ Alex thought.

"Justin, I already told you, that nickname will never catch on," said Alex. Even though she loves Justin she still tries to act like her normal self.

"How do you know that, Alex?"

"Because you're the only one who calls yourself the _J-Man_," said Alex, putting air quotes around the name J-Man.

"Can I just spin the bottle?"

"Who's stopping you?"

Justin grabbed the bottle and spun it.

Alex's heart started pounding again. This time she was thinking, _Please land on me, please land on me. _For Alex, the bottle seemed to spin forever.

The bottle began to slow down. When it came to a full stop it was pointing toward...Alex. ***For real this time* **

Alex's heart almost burst out of her chest when she saw that the bottle was pointing towards her. She tried to hide her excitement on the outside, but on the inside it was a different story. This is what she was thinking, _Yeah! Take that you vampire bitch. I now get to kiss the guy of my dreams right in front of you. _

"Damn! It landed on your sister," exclaimed Zeke.

"I know that Zeke! I can see it!"

Justin just stared at the bottle, but not at Alex. "Hell no! I'm not going to kiss Alex." ***What is wrong with the J-Man? If Alex were my sister, I would definitely give her a go. Yes, I just admitted I would commit incest, only if Alex were my sister. Yeah, like none of you guys wouldn't do the same. Or girls? I don't judge. Alex (Selena Gomez) is so freakin' HOT!***

"Just kiss her and get it over with. This is just a game. It's not like it's going to count as a real kiss."

"What the hell are you talking about!" Justin stood up, a bit shocked at what Zeke had just said. "She's my freakin' sister. It's going to be gross if I kiss her."

_'WHAT? Did he just say that I'm gross? I'm WAY more attractive than that vampire bitch he's dating. For God's sake, she's 2193 years old, and dead; she's the gross one to kiss, not me. _Alex fought with all her strength not to say that out loud.

"Whoa, man! Calm down. All I'm saying is that your sister is pretty freakin' hot." There was an awkward silence after that. Harper just looked at Zeke with shock. She was starting to like him, and she finds out he thinks her best friend is attractive.

_Aw great, the best friend of the guy I like thinks I'm hot. I want Justin to find me hot, not Zeke._

"Don't you remember rule number three. That you have to kiss the person the bottle lands on, no matter what." Zeke also added.

"You're gonna sound like a hypocrite if you don't," said Alex patronizing him.

"Okay, okay. I'm going to kiss her. To honor the rules that I put down, not because you guys pressure me into it," Justin said sternly.

He sat back down and looked at Alex. "Don't say a word. I don't want you to make it any more awkward than it already is."

Alex didn't say a word, she just stared back at him. _Finally, the moment I've been waiting for._

They both leaned in and stopped an inch from each other. Justin saw that Alex was shaking a bit. He also noticed that she was blushing. Justin had never been this close to Alex, so he was surprised to see how beautiful her eyes were. At that point, he noticed he was blushing to.

Juliet covered her eyes with her hands. Harper did the same. Zeke just stared at them intently.

Justin closed his eyes, as he closed the gap between himself and Alex. The first thing he immediately noticed was how soft her lips were.

The world around them seemed to melt away. They felt like they were the only two people on Earth. Then, it was over. They pulled away from each other slowly and opened their eyes, staring at each other.

_So that's how it feels to kiss Alex, _Justin thought to himself.

"Holy crap, he actually kissed her!" Zeke exclaimed.

"Is it over?" asked Juliet through her hands.

"Yeah." Justin said a bit weakly. He cleared his throat and repeated, "Yeah, its over." Even though it wasn't heard in the tone of his voice, but he was disappointed.

Juliet and Harper both removed their hands from their faces.

"I think we should end this game already. It's getting pretty late." Justin said. He looked at the clock, it read 11:35 P.M.

"I think you're right. This game's gotten weird and awkward." Juliet replied.

"Speaking of which, everything that happened here, stays here. We're not even going to talk about it," Justin warned.

They all stood up and headed to the door of the loft. Justin grabbed the bottle as he stood. Juliet, Harper, and Zeke grabbed their jackets.

"Do you want me to walk you home Juliet?" Justin asked her.

"It's okay. It's a nice night and anyways _The Late Nite Bite _is at the end of the block."

"How about you Harper?" Alex asked.

"Zeke is going to walk me home."

"Bye. See you tomorrow Juliet." Justin closed the door behind them.

He turned around and headed toward the spiral staircase. When he was on the third step he stopped. "Are you coming or what? I don't have all night."

"Where?"

"To my room, to finish what we started." He turned towards her and showed her the bottle.

"Are-Are you serious? You're not pulling my leg."

"Why would I be joking about wanting to make out with my sister? If you want this to happen, you better hurry. Mom and Dad could be back any minute."

Alex knew he wasn't playing. She couldn't say no to that. She started walking toward Justin, but then stopped. "What do we do about Max? Do we - ah, who gives a crap. He's a really heavy sleeper anyway."

She and Justin went to his room and continued what they began in the living room.

©2010 Jalex Fan

* * *

Review!


End file.
